powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 1: The Gosei Angels Descend
is the first episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Aside from being the opening episode, it is also the opening of the first arc of the series, with the team facing the first of the season's "Evil Spirits" enemy groups: the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar. Synopsis A boy named Nozomu encounters Alata, a Gosei Angel in training who tries to help give him confidence even as he and his four teammates face the onslaught of the invaders of Warstar. Plot Prior to invading the Earth, the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar's leader, Great King Mons Drake, deploys his second-in-command Dereputa of the Meteor to destroy the Heaven's Tower, the only way that the Gosei Angels can travel between Earth and the Gosei World. Once the tower is destroyed, Dereputa is attacked by one of the Gosei Angels who had been on Earth at the time: Gosei Red. Ten days later, a boy named Nozomu is being teased by some of his peers for apparently stealing a journal. Though it was an honest mistake, Nozomu thinks he shouldn't apologize, though a voice in his head said otherwise. He then watches a baby stroller begin to roll down a flight of stairs until it is stopped by the owner of the voice: a young man who appeared inside a red-colored whirlwind. After he notices that a curious Nozomu saw him, the young man simply tells Nozomu to believe in himself pretend to ignore him. Before Nozomu can ask how the young man knows his name, he disappears, leaving behind a strange blank card. Elsewhere, a hoard of Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi start attacking until four Gosei Angels clothed in black, yellow, blue, and pink fight them as the young man, Alata, joins them. However, he finds out he lost his Change Card as the others berate him while the blue Gosei Angel disperses the Bibi Soldiers with a Splash Card. Nozomu arrives to see the other four transform back into humans. While Alata is chewed out by Hyde, Agri, and Moune that without the card he can't use his powers to fight as they are only Gosei Angels on Earth regardless of being apprentices, Eri then realizes they are being watched and uses a Gosei Card to bring Nozomu down to them as he gets the idea of who they are and what they are doing. Hyde prepares to erase Nozomu's memory of them to ensure their existence is not publicly revealed when Alata stops him, saying the boy is his friend and he can be trusted. The five leave Nozomu, who thinks about what he has been told when he realizes he still has the card with him. Sent to Earth by Mons Drake, Mizogu of the Clump begins his attack by forming giant balls of rubble to attack humans with. The Gosei Angels arrive to stop him, but all but Alata are trapped in smaller balls of rubble, and with some evasion skills, Alata frees his comrades, despite having a still-healing wound on his right arm. Witnessing Alata in action, Nozomu gives him back his card. With the Change Card back in Alata's possession, all five Gosei Angels transform into the Goseigers. Using their Gosei Blasters and Headders to destroy the Bibi Soldiers, they call upon their Gosei Weapons to attack Mizōgu, forming the Gosei Buster to finish off the Universal Insect Monster. After the fight, Alata finds Nozomu apologizing to Yuuta for the journal incident. However, the Gosei Angels' good mood is ruined by the sudden arrival of Dereputa. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yuta: *Taichi: *Kensuke: *Mother: , Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Invisibreeze, Dragon Headder, Skick Sword, Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Pink - Windrive, Phoenix Headder, Skick Shot, Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Black - Snake Headder, Landick Axe, Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Yellow - Tiger Headder, Landick Claw, Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Blue - Presshower, Shark Headder, Seaick Bowgun, Gosei Dynamic Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider W episode 22, The T Returns/The Man Who Cannot Die. *Eyecatch **Featured Goseiger (pre-break): Gosei Red **Featured Goseiger (post-break): Gosei Red DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Epic 1: The Gosei Angels Descend, Epic 2: Fantastic Goseigers, Epic 3: Landick Power, Divided and Epic 4: Echo, Song of the Angels. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Michiko Yokote